The Best Thing I Never Knew I Needed
by KyokoDreamer
Summary: An America x England fanfic I'm working on! My first for the Hetalia archive! I'm really bad at summaries so here goes... Why does America always have to be the hero? The truth is a lot deeper than you'd imagine. You never realise how good something was until you lost it - boy did he know that feeling.
1. Chapter 1 - Pride

**The Best Thing I Never Knew I Needed**

**Hey everybody! I'm back, this time with a Hetalia fan fic because the show is just so awesome! Well, I don't know about you but I completely adore America x England! There is just something so sweet and real about it, you know? Well, before I launch into full fangirl day dreamings, let me tell you a little about the story. It's something I am planning to write at least three chapters for and it will get much happier than this first chapter, I promise! I hope you guys like it! Please read and review if you have the time! Let's Wondering! Kyoko xxx (www . charlotte – wilson . net) (www . sailor – senshi – assemble . webeden . co . uk) **

Chapter 1 – Pride

_(America's POV)_

"And what exactly are you planning to do?"

"Me? I'm gonna be the hero!"

"Oh for God's sakes…!" he sighed.

I turned to look at him; I was kinda hurt but I'd never let it show.

"Why must you always be a 'hero'?"

The truth? Because he wasn't one anymore.

I was still a new country when I first met Britain. For a kid who was just starting out to meet one of the greats was awesome – and he was really cool too!

He wasn't that much older than me and he pretty much looks the same now as he did then – I'm pretty sure he's always looked that way, and always will too. He told me all about himself and his people: things they liked (cooking, even though their food s isn't that great), things they disliked (France, because of his creepy obsession with him), and all their legends, customs and traditions. I listened to it all, and only got bored sometimes, but the one time I really was listening was when he told me what the English called 'Fairy Tales'.

They were amazing! Stories of battles and bravery, of dragons and monsters and the princesses they threatened to devour – and at the crucial moment, the point where it seemed like all hope was lost and the girl would never survive, in came the hero! Whether it was a dashing prince on a snowy steed or the blinding glint of a knight in shining armour, the hero _always_ came, and the hero _always_ won.

Britain became my hero because he really did fit the bill. You should've seen him; every time anyone was in trouble you could count on him to support the worthy cause and bring battle to a swift and not-too-bloody close. He was fast and charming and valiant and kind – a true hero, everything I wanted to be.

I guess that's sorta why it happened. I liked him _that _much.

It was fun being a part of his faction but I had a bigger dream. He was always so busy being everyone else's hero, he didn't have one himself. I wanted to be his hero. I wanted to be strong and brave like him, someone he could be proud of – more than that, someone he could rely on! I wanted us to be more than a close-knit faction, I wanted us to be the strongest alliance ever formed – more than that, I wanted us to be the strongest partnership ever formed! I wanted us to be best friends and maybe someday… more than that. But that was just a kid's dream, and I went about it in a kid's way.

I don't really wanna go into it but I hurt him bad. After that he didn't want to be my hero, he didn't want to be anyone's – he'd still fight for the other people but he wasn't as heroic anymore; it was like he'd lost his reason to be. I'm not trying to be big-headed, but that's kinda how it was.

And then he got a little better – he allied with France and me and it was like he got the fight back in him. And then… well then there's now. He's changed so much. No, I can't talk like that – if I keep talking like that I'll start blaming him and to be honest with you I've always known it was my fault, what happened. I like to think it's 'cause I care too much – I get carried away easily. Still, I know the truth…

I've changed too. I've… I've missed him. I _still _miss him. Not a day passes that I don't regret what happened between us. And I sometimes… I sometimes wish that we could go back to the way things were but… I can't, you know?

After all the drama I made how can I ever just say I've changed my mind? After all the problems I've caused how can I ever just say I've missed him? After all that's happened how can I ever just say that I love him?

… And when he asked that question, are you really surprised I decided not to go with the truth?


	2. Chapter 2 - Wishes

**The Best Thing I Never Knew I Needed**

**Hello again to you my friends! Thank you to everybody who's already read the first chapter and a special shout out to Iggy's Duckie, JOKERgirl98, Tori-Colour-Bastia, and the Guest – thank you so much for the kind reviews, they really made my day! So, this is the next chapter (again a bit sad, sorry!) and also the penultimate according to my original plan, but I'm not sure whether to continue past three chapters yet…! Well, as always please read and review if you have the time! Let's Wondering! Kyoko xxx**

Chapter 2 - Wishes 

_(England's POV) _

And off he goes, rambling on again about heroes and champions of justice. Ridiculous. The only thing he ever thinks about is himself. And perhaps food. I suppose I'm just bitter that he doesn't think about me...

I believe in magic. I always have done - I believe in divination, spells, astrology and tarot. Ghosts and fairies, piskies, sprites and cold-hearted demons. Dragons and unicorns, will-o-the-wisps and things-that-go-bump-in-the-night. Some might call it foolish and maybe they're right, but I cling to the idea of magic, just as I cling to the idea of him and me.

I once knew a girl, in fact she became my best friend, and she would go on and on about the powers of the stars - what fascinated her even more about them was that, at the time, her and her people didn't know much about them at all, and that, she said, was how she knew they were magic. She would always say to me: "Iggy, I know you're a logical young man, but even the brightest brains in the world can't explain them - those things, sitting up there in their thousands, are the physical embodiment of magic!" You know, every single night when we were young she'd drag me outside, and we'd sit, looking up at them, and she'd wish with all her heart that she could get closer to the man she loved. And every single night I'd wished that America had never left me. Well all that wishing worked for her and she married the man of her dreams. So I wished harder because these stars clearly worked, but every morning I woke up and everything was the same.

... And then something changed. Her husband died and suddenly the stars were nothing more than gaudy lights in the sky. She draped herself in black and shut off the rest of the world, and she stayed like that until the day she died. The only thing that changed during that time was her age - she was moving and talking but it was like there was no life in her anymore. I just sat with her, holding her hand until the very end. She died abandoning all faith in magic and if anything that made me believe in it more.

Even now, every night I go outside and I look at the stars and I wish. The same selfish wish I've been making all these years - heck I've probably blown up a hundred of the stars with the sheer force of how much I want it. Just as her wish never changed, neither has mine. I want him... I want us. But nothing's happened because even something as mighty as a star can't change what's happened between us. Even magic won't grant me him. But I won't give up. I never will. No matter how much it breaks my heart, I will continue. For as long as I live, I'll drag myself out there and stare at the bloody stars once more, and I'll wish. I'll keep wishing. Because... Because I love him. I always have, and I always will.


	3. Chapter 3 - Duties

**Hey guys! I'm back with another chapter! You may remember (depending on how long it's been since you read the second chapter – though it can't have been that long since it only went up the other day!) that I was deliberating over whether to keep this story at the three planned chapters. I decided not to! I'd been having a little case of writer's block in that I knew the ending but not how to get there! Well now I know what I'm doing, but it's going to be a bit longer! I hope that you'll continue reading for me, and as always please please please review if you have the time! Let's Wondering! Kyoko xxx**

Chapter 3 - Duties

_(France's POV)_

These meetings are so dull... Always so dull! It gets so loud and aggressive as everybody tries desperately to communicate because no one really knows what to say to one another. Sometimes it seems like all we're good at is arguing. We'll always stay like this - shouting and fighting because none of us are brave enough to stop talking for once and just listen. Non, we're too frightened to just open our ears to the truth. To summarise: they're scared so I am bored!

Ah... And so it begins. Always in the same way - England will say something thoughtless and make a strange face, then America will look all hurt and try to disguise it with a foolish statement, and that will set China off and once China's all worked up, Russia will start to smile creepily - cue moi, saving the day! Well, almost. Not really. Still, I look fabulous!

To tell you the truth I am worried about him. Britain, I mean. He was heartbroken when America left him, and then when Victoria died... Well, he's become this frumpy irritable bore! He misses him. I can tell. It's in his eyes every time they meet; call me a romantic but I think theirs is like a tragic love story. It's obvious that America feels the same way, but as with all cases, the only one who can't see is Britain himself. I feel like I ought to intervene, non?

And yes, I know that it's wrong to meddle, but let's be honest, the fact that something's wrong has never stopped me doing it before, has it? And they need the help! They'll be thanking me when they're all over each other's faces at the next meeting, onhonhonhonhon! Besides, as Britain's big brother it'd be wrong for me *not* to intervene, surely? Don't worry, I have a plan...!


End file.
